Top Model International (cycle 16)
''Top Model International, Cycle 16 ''featured 12 contestants from around the world, which is the lowest amount of finalists since the third cycle. Cycle 16 premiered a month from All-Stars 3. Applications were opened during the filming of All-Stars 3 for models with any amount of modeling experiences. The applicants had to be between the ages of 16-26, and at least 165 cm (5 ft 5 in). Polish supermodel Julia Roman hosted the cycle, however announced that after hosting seven consecutive and eleven collective seasons of the show. This season was the first to feature a reunion special, which was held in New York City where the season's filming began, thus this season was also the first to feature more than ten episodes. This allowed fans to vote for Fan Favorite, and the winner won a separate set of prizes to the prize package including modeling opportunities and a cash prize. Fan Favorite for this cycle was Laura Stenberg, who placed 7th overall. The winner of this cycle was 18 year-old Akanisi Naituyaha '''from (Melbourne, Victoria, Australia). Prizes The prizes for this cycle awarded to the winning model consisted of: * A 2-year modeling contract with IMG Models London * A worldwide cosmetics campaign with Sephora * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cash prize of USD $100,000 in the winning model's currency The prizes awarded to the winner of '''Fan Favorite, voted by fans consisted of: * A cash prize of $10,000 in the winning model's currency * Photo shoots for Express and Guess Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-7, 11 * San Juan, Episode 5 * Monaco, Episodes 8-10 Episode summaries Episode 1 * First call-out: '''Nora Gondwe * '''Bottom two: '''Adele Bowen & Laura Fierro * '''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Awa Sembene * '''Bottom two: '''Adele Bowen & Akanisi Naituyaha * '''Eliminated: '''Adele Bowen '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Evgenija Hladnik * '''Bottom two: '''Jasmin Hakim & Michalina Sroczynska * '''Eliminated: '''Jasmin Hakim '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Akanisi Naituyaha * '''Bottom two: '''Awa Sembene & Evgenija Hladnik * '''Eliminated: '''Evgenija Hladnik '''Episode 5 * First call-out: '''Laura Stenberg * '''Bottom two: '''Fátima Matos Guedes & Khadi Sakho * '''Eliminated: '''Fátima Matos Guedes & Khadi Sakho '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Nora Gondwe * '''Bottom two: '''Awa Sembene & Michalina Sroczynska * '''Eliminated: '''Awa Sembene '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Fátima Matos Guedes & Taisha Lombard * '''Returned: '''Fátima Matos Guedes * '''Bottom two: '''Michalina Sroczynska & Laura Stenberg * '''Eliminated: '''Laura Stenberg '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Laura Fierro * '''Bottom two: '''Fátima Matos Guedes & Taisha Lombard * '''Eliminated: '''Taisha Lombard '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Nora Gondwe * '''Bottom two: '''Fátima Matos Guedes & Michalina Sroczynska * '''Eliminated: '''Michalina Sroczynska '''Episode 10 * Final four: '''Akanisi Naituyaha, Fátima Matos Guedes, Laura Fierro & Nora Gondwe * '''Eliminated: '''Fátima Matos Guedes * '''Final three: '''Akanisi Naituyaha, Laura Fierro & Nora Gondwe * '''Runner-ups: '''Laura Fierro & Nora Gondwe * ''Top Model International'': Akanisi Naituyaha '''Episode 11 * Fan Favorite: '''Laura Stenberg Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order Contestant progress Notes